


I call the top

by soccer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Camp AU, F/F, Fluff, bunk bed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer/pseuds/soccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura arrives at summer camp wanting the top bunk, unfortunately she's not the only one.<br/>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call the top

Laura’s excited. School’s out, summer’s in. What more can a girl ask for? The answer is camp..

Papa Hollis pulls into a parking spot right in front of the cabin Laura’s been assigned to. The name on the cabin reads Lophii.

“That’s an odd name for a cabin,” Papa Hollis comments, gesturing to the plaque as he climbs out of the car.

“That’s Camp Silas for you,” Laura shrugs in response and gets out too. Papa Hollis eyes the cabin suspiciously and grunts.

“Just remember what I’ve taught you: wear bug spray and sunscreen at all times even indoors, stick to the path or better yet stick to the indoors, don’t go in the river and only in the pool for ten minutes at a time, remember-”

“Ya, ya Dad, I got it. You’ve told me a bunch of times.”

“Bear spray is in the front pocket of your backpack, one for everyday you’re here,” he finishes.

Laura pulls her suitcase and backpack from the trunk. Papa Hollis moves to help her, but she stops him.

“I got it from here Dad. I’m 15. I don’t need my dad walking me in.”

“’Course you don’t,” he says gruffly, trying to mask the sorrow in his voice. Laura softens, puts down her stuff, and hugs him tight.

“I’m only gone for a week. I’ll be OK,” she reassures.

“I know. I’m just going to miss my baby girl,” he says kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll miss you too Dad, but I’ve got to go. I have to make sure I get a top bunk, just like Mom.”

He quickly lets go and says goodbye before climbing back into the car and driving away.

Laura watches him drive away for a moment before running to the cabin. The room consists of eight bunk beds. Most of the bunks are occupied except one, where both top and bottom are open. There’s a girl standing next to the bunk ready to put her stuff on one of the beds. Laura quickly makes her way over to the bunk and swings her bag onto the top bed, startling the dark-haired girl.

The girl quickly recomposes herself before glaring between Laura and Laura’s bag on the top bed.

“You might want to move that, short stack. I was here first and I claim the top bed,” the girl seethes. Laura gives the girl a once over, sizing her up. She isn't that much taller than Laura, just an inch or so. Laura finds it kinda weird that she’s wearing leather pants at summer camp. One it’s hot, two they can't be that comfortable to hike in. Laura brings her eyes back to the girls, glaring back.

“Well my stuff is already up there and I see that your stuff is on the ground,” Laura points out. Now the once noisy cabin is filled with silence. All eyes are on the pair of girls fighting over the bed.

“I was just about to put my stuff up there when you waltzed in, cutie.” The girl smirks flirtatiously, as if that will convince Laura to back down. But it’s going to take a lot more than a pretty face, even if that face is more than pretty, to make Laura concede defeat.

“Too little, too late,” Laura sneers back. Carmilla’s smirk vanishes once she realizes that flirting will do nothing for her. It is replaced with shock, then anger.

“Look, I was here first. I claim the top bunk. Now you can move your stuff or I will move it for you,” Carmilla declares, taking a threatening step towards Laura, who doesn’t back down.

They glare at each other for a moment before they hear a cough from the top bunk right next to the one they’re fighting over. They tear their eyes from each other to look at the source. A person with short red hair looks at them with somewhat fearful eyes.

“Umm,” they start uncertainly, “one of you can take my bed. I don’t mind sleeping on the bottom bunk. I just want to be near my friend Perry.” They gesture beneath them to another red head with wild, curly hair. “So being next to her would actually be better,” they offer with a smile.

Laura looks back at the dark-haired girl in front of her and raises an eyebrow.

“That could work. Will that satisfy you, oh dark and broody?” Laura teases in an effort to lighten the mood, noticing that the other cabin mates are not having a good time.

The girl sighs, relaxing her shoulders, and pinches the bridge of her nose like this is the most inconvenient thing in the world.

“Ya, that can work.” The girl lifts her eyes back to the red head taking their stuff from the top bunk. “Thanks…”

“Lafontaine or just LaF is fine. They/them pronouns please,” they respond not taking their eyes of the task of stripping their bed of their sheets.

“Thanks LaF,” the girl and Laura say at the same time. They flash a quick look at each other before the girl looks down at her bags and Laura looks anywhere else.

The girl drags her bags to the other side of the bunk, helping LaF down and putting her own stuff up.

They both work in silence to make their beds and the rest of the cabin is soon filled with chatter. Once Laura finishes, she lays down facing the girl’s bed. Laura can see through the three inch gap in the panels that the girl put her pillow facing Laura’s. Their heads would only be inches apart at night.

The girl finishes quickly and flops down on the bed, causing it to creak lightly.

“Be careful up there,” Perry calls from the bottom in a motherly voice.

“Will do, Annie,” the girl mumbles, turning over onto her stomach to face Laura. They lock eyes, studying each other.

“Hey,” Laura whispers smiling slightly, all previous anger gone.

“Hey,” the girl answers back warily.

“Thanks for letting me have this bed instead of making me move.” The girl shrugs.

“It’s no big deal. We both got what we want, plus your stuff _was_ already on that bed,” she admits, cracking a small smile herself. Laura laughs slightly.

“Oh, so _now_ you admit it,” Laura teases.

“Well ya,” she replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I got what I want, and as a bonus, I get to sleep close to a pretty girl so it’s a win win for me.” She smirks again. Laura blushes as she registers the girl’s words.

“You're not so bad yourself.”

“I know,” the girl says confidently.

“You could just take the compliment,” Laura huffs.

“Thanks,” the girl says softly after a moment, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

“I’m Laura,” she says, drawing the girl’s attention back. The girl smiles again before replying.

“Carmilla.”


End file.
